Krayonder's Struggles
by LoveJoeyForever
Summary: Krayonder has girl troubles, and probably is going to have an interesting time solving them.  Krayonduary/Spayonder.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Krayondor starred at her from across the room. He knew that he shouldn't be feeling this. Feeling butterflies in his stomach every time he saw her. Feeling a sadness that threatned to overwhelm him every time he saw her with Bug. He couldn't help it, though. Her name seemed to pop out at him everywhere.

_February._

She looked up at him now and sent him a dashing smile. That smile took his breath away. It made everything else in the world seem to just melt away until it was just him and February. He smiled and waved at her.

"Hey, Krayonder, can I ask you something?" came her sweet voice.

"Uh, sure man," Krayonder replied.

She though for a moment as though considering how to phrase her question. "What do you think of Bug?"

"Bug? He's cool, man. He totally saved our lives like 10 times," Krayonder replied almost sarcasticly. What he wanted to say was "He's cool, but I hate him 'cause you chose him and now I wanna shoot him with my zapper."

"Okay, just checking 'cause when you see him, you, like, almost look sad," February said. Her brown eyes looked slightly troubled.

"Sad? Why would I look sad? Like I just said, he's cool, man!" he sort of grumbled.

She looked as though she were about to say something, but before she could, the door burst open and in walked Bug.

"Well, speak of the devil," Krayonder mumbled as February got up and ran to sweep him up in a hug.

"Huh, Krayonder?" Bug asked.

"What? Oh, nothing, Bug, go have fun with February," he replied a little too forcefully than he intended.

Bug and February looked confused, but they left the room. Krayonder sighed and fell to the floor. _I am such an idiot. I'm the world's biggest idiot. Why and I such an idiot? _He asked himself as he pounded his head on the floor. He just didn't know how to talk to the girls on this ship except for Specs. When he tried to talk to Taz, he usually ended up getting punched, kicked, or ingored. When he tried to talk to Megagirl, she just stood there then walked away.

And then, the big one, February. When he tried to talk to her, he either sounded like a jerk, way to sarcastic, or just plain stupid. For example, yesterday, he had walked into the cafeteria for lunch. On his way to find a seat, February had gestured him over to sit with her and Bug.

"Hey, Krayonder!" she had laughed as he sat down.

"Apple...dark...?" he had replied slowly.

She had laughed at that and said, "What?"

He knew that he had to get over this crush soon. He had tried again and again and again, telling himself that she was with Bug. Telling himself that he couldn't have her. Telling himself that she was not into him that way. Everytime he tried to get out, she kept pulling him back in.

He sighed and allowed his thoughts to flow freely into his mind. _February, her short blonde hair flowing behind her. February laughing, her brown eyes sparkling. February standing with Bug, then turning and running into his arms. Him and February, alone in the cafeteria, her dressed in a knee-length red dress and him in a casual tux. _The images continued to come, each one making Krayonder smile bigger and bigger.

"Krayonder?" a voice was saying.

"February..." he said softly.

"Huh?" the voice said again. Krayonder opened his eyes to find Taz looking down at him.

"You fell asleep on the floor, stupid," she said, reaching down her hand. He grasped it and pulled himself up. "I was on my way to the gym and I saw you. You were saying Feburary over and over and over again."

Krayonder gulped. _Crap. _"Uh, I guess I was dreaming, man..." he replied. She looked at him, shrugged, and walked off.

"Crap, " he mumbled.

"Um, Krayonder?" a voice asked from behind him.

"Wah?" he spun around to find Specs staring at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her eyes looking concerned under her glasses.

"Uhhhhh yeah..." he answered.

"Alright," she said and started to walk away.

"Specs? he called after her. She whirrled around.

"Yes?"

"Uh, come here," he said. "I need to tell you something."

She hesitated for a moment then walked over to him. She followed him into the room and sat down in a chair. He sat in the one opposite her.

"Okay, uh, you're like my best friend on this ship, so I need to tell you a secret, " Krayonder sighed.

"What is it?" she asked, almost smiling.

He gulped. "I, uh, I love February..."

Specs laughed. "Of coarse you do. We all love her."

"No, no, man. I mean I _like_ her," he said and felt himself turning red in the face. Specs gasped and her expression turned serious.

"What? You like her? But she has a relationship with Bug!" she exclaimed.

"I know that!" he grumbled. "Specs, what do I do?"

"Well, I'm not an expert on relationships, Krayonder, but I do know that getting her is not going to be easy," she replied.

"Ugh... I don't have any idea what to do..." he sighed and let himself slip off the chair and onto the floor. They sat in silence for a while until finally, Specs spoke up.

"Well, you said I'm your best friend of the ship, right?"

He looked up at her. "Yeah..."

"And we're both awful at relationship stuff..." she continued.

"So?" he said, very confused.

"So I'm going to help you get her," she finished. He stared at her and broke into a huge smile.

"Oh my dead God, thanks, man!" Krayonder got up and pulled her into a huge hug. _Maybe I can get her after all._ He thought.

"No problem, Krayonder," she sighed. "No problem..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had now been a week since Krayonder had told Specs of his crush. They had been working together every night, sharing information they knew, looking up romantic stuff on the ship's computer, and planning what he should say to her.

"You know, Specs, I could never have figured this out without you," Krayonder said on the 7th day of working.

Specs laughed. "We're not sure if you're going to be able to figure it out _with_ me."

"Yeah... So, where were we?" he asked, focusing again.

"Um, I believe we were-"

"Hi, guys!" came the bubbly voice of February.

"H-h-hi, February..." Krayonder said quickly as she walked in

"Hello," Specs said. Krayonder wasn't sure, but he thought he might have seen her glare at February.

"What're you two doing so late at night?" February asked with a hint of a smile.

"Uh, nothing, nothing at all. Why? Why do you ask?" Krayonder asked.

February laughed. "No reason. Anyway, you mind if I hang here for a while?"

Krayonder looked at Specs. "Why? I mean, sure, man. But why?"

February bit her bottom lip. "I sort of locked myself out of my room..."

Specs grinned. "Why not hang out with Bug?"

February laughed again. "Him, Up, and Tootsie are fixing something. Bug started to tell me what it was, but I got bored..."

Krayonder smiled. "Nice. Yeah, you can totally hang with us!"

"Thanks! So, what are you doing, anyway?" she asked.

Krayonder and Specs glanced at each other, then he said, "Uhhhh, we were just-"

"Talking about zapper settings," Specs finnished.

"Oh, yeah, man!" Krayonder went with it. February looked confused.

"Zapper settings? Isn't there just 'pew'?" she asked. Krayonder laughed. _Wait, isn't there? _ He thought, suddenly wishing Specs had said something different.

"Of coarse not, February," Specs answered quickly, realizing that Krayonder didn't know either. "There's pew, boom, zap, kill, crush..." she named more, but Krayonder zoned out.

"Oh..." February said, wearing an expression of bordom and confusion. Specs smiled, looking satisfied with her knowledge.

"So, Krayonder, what have you been up to lately?" February asked as though she had completely forgotten about the recent discussion of zapper settings.

"Uhhh, not much, man. Mostly hanging out with Specs. She's, like, my best friend on this ship," he answered. _Yeah, best and only. _

"Oh... So, what do you guys do for fun?" she asked after possibly the most awkward moment of Krayonder's life. Both Specs, his best friend, and February, his crush, had been staring at him for half a minute.

"We actually haven't been having much fun lately..." Specs said absent-mindedly.

"Oh...why?" February asked, like it wasn't normal not to have fun.

"Training!" he said quickly. "We've been training-every night! A lot!"

"Oh, okay," February said, the radient smile returning to her face. "Yeah, Bug's been-"

"Did somebody say Bug?" Bug said as he burst through the door.

"Bug! I missed you!" February laughed as she jumped up to hug him. Krayonder glarred at him.

"_Bug! I missed you!_" Krayonder mimicked to Specs.

"Okay... I missed you too, Krayonder..." Bug said slowly. Apperently, he had mimicked a bit too loud.

"What? No, man! I was just-" Krayonder started, but Bug cut in.

"So, anyway, February, I wanna show you something!" he said, turning to her, excitement sparkling in his huge bug eyes.

"Ooooh! What is it?" she giggled.

"Its a surprise!" he answered in a sing-song voice.

"Yay! I love surprises! Let's go!" She said, taking his claw and pulling him from the room.

Krayonder sighed and sank to the floor. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Specs?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"Yeah?" she answered, coming to sit on the floor with him.

"She'll never be into me, will she?" he asked, and he could see the answer on her face.

"Probably not..." she replied with a comforting smile. "I know what it's like..."

He looked at her. "Know what what's like?"

She sighed now. "I know what it's like to be in love with someone, but they're in love with someone else."

"Really? Does it ever hurt less?" he asked, clutching his chest.

She softly smiled again. "Eventually. Not much, but eventually." He returned her smile and then they sat there, who knows how long, in silence together. Somehow, Krayonder felt happy to be there with Specs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Specs closed her door, then leaned against it and sighed. Tonight, she had come so close to telling Krayonder. _February was right. I am a dweebarama! _she thought as she slid down to the floor and hid her face in her hands.

There was a knock.

"Specs?" came the gravely voice of Up. She got up and opened the door.

"Hello, commander," she said, raising her arm in a salute.

"You and Krayonder weren't at dinner," Up said, raising his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Um, we were just-" she started.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me, Specs?" he asked.

She thought for a moment. She had to tell someone sooner or later. It might as well be the guy with the biggest heart on the ship. "Yes, sir. I have a problem."

"Oh," Up said, his expression softening immediatly. "well, have a seat on my lap and I will help you as best I can."

Specs sighed again, not wanting to argue. She had sat on his lap once before, when he had called her in after their first trip down to Bug World.

Specs sat down slowly, the awkward feeling coming over her again. He looked at her, and she starred back.

"What seems to be the problem, Specs?" he asked after she said nothing.

"Well, I sort of like this guy and-"

"It's not Tootsie, is it?" Up interupted.

"No..." Specs said, confused.

"Oh. It's not me, is it?" he asked.

"No, commander," she almost laughed.

"Oh... Well who is it, then?" he asked.

Specs hesitated for a moment, wondering is she should back out. She decided against it. "It's Krayonder."

Up stared at her for a moment, then laughed. "Krayonder? You've got to be kidding me!"

Specs felt her cheeks go red. "Um, no, sir."

"You know, I remember having a discussion a lot like this when Bug when he first told me he liked February," Up smiled. It was nice in a way. "So, back to your problem."

"Well, I like Krayonder, but he likes-" _Wait! I'm not supposed to tell anyone!_ She thought of her promise to Krayonder. She had made that promise out of more than friendship. She had made it out of love.

"What is it, Specs?" Up asked, eyes still full of concern.

"I'm sorry, commander, but I made a promise to Krayonder that I wouldn't tell anyone his secret," she said.

"Oh," Up sighed.

"Um...let's just say that Krayonder likes this other girl, but she's in a relationship with this other guy, and I agreed to help him get this girl when I like him and I don't know what to do," she finished, breathing hard.

"Oh..." Up said. _Oh? Is 'oh' all you have to say? _she thought, getting a bit pissed off.

Up thought for a moment before he spoke again. "Well, Specs, I would say that it depends."

"On what, sir?" Specs asked, relaxing a bit now that he didn't say 'oh' again.

"On how good of friends you and Krayonder are," he answered.

"He's my best friend," she answered immediatly, not even needing to think about it. "And I'm his."

"Then, as his best friend, you owe it to him to keep your promise to help him," Up said. Specs looked down to the floor. She had known that was the answer, but she didn't want to hear it.

"Yes, sir, I suppose you're right," she mummbled. They sat in silence for a little while.

"Besides, Specs, in my opinion, you can do a hell of a whole lot better than him," Up smiled, and she smiled back.

"Thank you, commander. You've given me a lot to think about," Specs said as she rose from his lap.

"Good. Well, goodnight," Up said as he left the room. Specs sat down on her bed.

"Oh, and good luck," Up winked as he poked his head around the door again. Specs layed down and suddenly realized how hungry she was.

_It's not to late to go to the cafeteria..._ she thought, getting up and walking down the hall and turning into another. She listened intently as she passed Krayonder's slightly-open door. All she heard was sounds of snoring. Looking through the crack, she could just make out a lump on the floor in the darkness. _He must have fell alseep on the floor._ Specs thought with a smile.

She opened the door some more and slowly and gently pulled him up onto his bed. She pulled the covers up over him, but as she turned to leave, she heard movement.

"Wahhh?" came Krayonder's groggy voice. "Specs?"

She smiled to herself in the dark. "Yeah. You fell asleep on the floor."

"Oh... Thanks..." she was going to say something else, but sounds of snoring came again. She closed the door, but when it was only a crack open, she whispered, "I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

February awoke quickly to a chorus of one word.

"Surprize!" Taz, Up, Tootsie, Megagirl, Specs, Krayonder and Bug shouted.

"What?" February asked, looking around.

Megagirl stepped forward. "I have been given the information that today is the day of your birth."

"What?" February repeated. It was too early to be understanding Megagirl's robot talk.

"What she's saying is Happy Birthday!" Tootsie said, taking Megagirl's hand.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot!" she laughed, getting out of her bed. "How'd you know?" Bug stepped forward, arm-like things held out.

"Oh, Bug! Thank you!" she ran forward to pull him into a hug.

"All right, all right, let's all get out of this tiny room and into the cafeteria, where the real party is," Up laughed, leading the way out.

"Wait, real party?" February asked as she was pulled and pushed from the room.

"Yeah, we planned a whole fiesta for you," Taz smiled. When she saw the confused look on February's face, she clarified. "It's spanish. Fiesta means party."

"Oh. Cool!" she laughed. When they reached the cafeteria, February gasped. The walls and doorways were covered with streamers and balloons and, on a table in the middle of the room, was a small stack of wrapped boxes.

"Presents?" she asked. _When did they get presents?_

"Yeah, man!" Krayonder said, standing by her. "Remember two days ago when we landed on Earth for three hours because we needed more fuel?"

"Oh my dead God! Wow, you guys," February breathed.

"We all pulled together and made you breakfast, too," Specs smiled as she gestured to Tootsie, who was now carrying a large plate stacked high with pancakes. He set them down on the table next to the presents.

"I suppose Bug told you my fave breakfast, too?" she laughed, looking down at the pile.

"Eat up!" Up laughed. Everyone cheered and grabbed some pancakes off the plate.

"OMDG these are amazing! How'd you make these?" February asked around a mouthful of syrup and pancake.

"I downloaded the recipe from the ship's main computer system," Megagirl said, watching everyone else eat. Once they were done eating, the present-opening begun.

"Okay, first off, this one's from Taz," February smiled as the tore the silver wrappings from a rectangular object. It turned out to be a picture that February had taken of the two of them a few months ago. Taz looked a little pissed off, but she loved it no matter what. It was framed in a pink frame with the words 'Friends' carved across the top.

"Taz! I love it!" February screamed, running over to give her a hug.

"Yeah, I thought you might," Taz said. "It's pink, so..."

Bug walked over. "Open this one, February!" he said, handing her a box. She opened it and pulled out a purple dress with pink on the edges.

"O. M. D. G!" she gasped. "This is the prettiest thing I own! Thank you!" Specs had gotten her a coupon for a manicure place anywhere in space. Up got her a set of lotions and perfumes. Tootsie gave her stuffed animal horse, and Megagirl's gift was a ceramic piggybank.

"Guess mine's last," Krayonder walked up to February and handed her a small box and a card. Februany smiled as she opened the card.

"February," she read aloud. "Have a totally awesome birthday! I hope you like my present. Your Friend, Krayonder."

"Yeah, I know it's cheesey..." Krayonder mummbled. February opened the box and screamed. She pulled out a sparkling silver heart on a silver chain. On the heart was layers of jewels, all colors of the rainbow. Red, orange, yellow, blue, indigo, and voilet in the center.

"Wow, Krayonder! It's beautiful!" she said, shocked. "Thank you." February saw his face go slightly red.

"No problem. I'm glad you like it, man," Krayonder smiled at her. She got up and hugged him tightly. They stood there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes, until they broke away, looking down. Both of them were slightly red in the face now.

"Now, let's party!" Tootsie exclained, jabbing a button on a stereo behind some wrappings. Music blarred out of it, loud and strong. It was a space rock song by a band of aliens. Bug took February by the hands and pulled her into a spinning dance. Tootsie and Megagirl did a robotic-square dance, and Taz and Up shuffled their feet awkwardly. Krayonder and Specs stepped closer and sort of moved back and forth.

The dancing went on for a while. February had danced with everyone except Krayonder.

"Just ask her!" Specs urged, pushing him forward.

"What do I say?" he argued. _Man, she is much stronger than she looks._ Krayonder thought.

"Just say, 'Do you want to dance?'" she groaned.

"Fine," he sighed and walked up to her. Her back was facing him. "Um, February?"

"Oh, hi, Krayonder! Thanks again for the necklace!" she laughed, turning to face him.

"Uh, you're welcome. Listen, do you want to dance?" the words tumbled out of his mouth.

"Sure! Oh, I love this song! Come on!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the center of the cafeteria. The song was a slow one, and the singer had a melodious voice. She put her arms around his shoulders, and he put his around her waist. Slowly, they spun in a circle, rocking back and forth.

"Krayonder?" February asked.

"Yeah?" he asked, half dazed.

"Is there anything going on between you and Specs?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Me and Specs? No way, man! What made you think that?" he asked, astonished.

"I don't know. You two seem to spend a lot of time together," she answered, shrugging.

"No, nothing going on. I'm completely single. Just me...alone," Krayonder rambled. They starred into each others' eyes for the rest of the song. The whole time, Krayonder was fighting the urge to kiss her. When the song ended, they broke apart and she sort of giggled.

"Um, thanks," she said awkwardly. And as she walked away, Krayonder thought something. _I'm going to get her if its the last thing that I do. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Throughout the days that followed February's birthday, things were more awkward than ever between Krayonder and her. When they saw each other in the halls, they looked to the floor and hurried past each other. His crush had gone from bad to worse. He was having dreams about her every night and zoning out during training so that he ended up getting punched or kicked in the gut more than his fair share of times.

Then, something that changed everything happened. It was the 5th night after February's birthday. It was 12:30 at night, and Krayonder was sleeping lightly in his room, when he heard a knock on his door. "Krayonder?" came a shakey voice.

"Not now, Specs, we'll work some more in the morning," he answered sleepily.

"It's not Specs," said the voice. "It's February." His eyes flew open. _February? What does she want with me at 12:30 at night?_ He thought as he went and opened the door. What he saw made his gasp.

February stood there, her short blonde hair a mess, her face wet with what was sure the be tears, and her eyes were red and puffy. She was still shaking with sobs.

"Oh my dead God, February, what happened to you, man?" he asked, taking in the sight.

"I, um, I-" she didn't finnish. Fresh tears came and she flung her arms around his shoulders, crying.

"Hey, it's okay, don't cry," he said, stroking the back of her head. She looked up at him, her brown eyes that usually sparkled with happines now sparkling with tears.

"Want to come in?" he asked, not taking his eyes off her. She nodded and he led her in. They sat next to each other on his bed.

"What happened?" he asked after she had caught her breath.

"B-B-Bug and I b-b-broke up," she stuttered. A million thoughts raced through Krayonder's head. _Oh my dead God. Poor February! Yes, finally! She looks so sad, though. Is this good or bad? Confused! Woah!_

"Oh," he said, not knowing which one of his thoughts to say.

"Yeah, we had this huge fight over I don't even know what, and then he said that he'd be better off alone and I said fine and he said we broke up and then I came here after I thought I was done crying," she said, all very quickly, her voice breaking a little bit.

"Thats...horrible. I'm sorry, February. Just one question, though. Why'd you come to me?" he asked, thinking he might regret it.

"Because you've always been so nice to me and I couldn't go to anyone else!" she said, starting to cry again. She leaned into his shoulder, almost choking on her sobs. "I guess I just think that you're the only one I can talk to without sounding like an idiot."

He wiped a few tears from her face. "I'll always be here for you. You can tell me anything, and never sound stupid," he said. _Great. Now I sound like an idiot._ He thought. She looked up at him, tears still in her eyes.

"That...was the sweetest thing I've ever heard," she said slowly. Then, he saw something flash in her eyes. She leaned forward and so did he. They met in a kiss. When they broke apart, Krayonder saw that she was blushing.

"Oh my dead God," they said together, and leaned forward to kiss again. This time, the kiss was longer, more intense. Krayonder could not believe what was happening.  
>...<p>

Specs sat alone in her room as usual, daydreaming about Krayonder. _Just do it, Specs! Just tell him! _she thought. _No, don't tell him! He loves her, not you! _she argued. _So? Why does she deserve him more than I do? Because she's pretty and outgoing and not shy and the exact opposite of you. But what if I could be like her? You can't! Oh yeah? Watch this._

She walked over to her closet and pulled out something she had gotten for one occasion. She had worn it once at a party down on Bug's home world, but never thought she'd wear it again. She pulled out a black, short skirt and a pink tanktop. She pulled off her uniform and put on the new outfit. It still fit, probably because training had kept her thin. From the floor of the closet, she grabbed a pair of two-inch heels. She slipped them on, and they felt fine. Then, she walked down the hall and into the crew's bathroom. Lucky for her, February, as usual, had left her straightner there. Specs turned it on and waited for it to get hot. She had straightned her hair once before, and wasn't very good at it. She picked up the straightner and put a piece of bushy, curly, light brown hair. It worked, thankfully. It took a while, but finally, she was done.

Her hair went down to her shoulders when it was flat, and had sort of a flip at the end. She had to admit, it looked pretty good. Walking back to her room, she put on the finnishing touch. From deep in her drawer, she found a small bottle of greenish liquid. She pulled off the top and squeezed some into the dropper. She had used this only one time before, and it was the same time she had straightned her hair. She took her glasses off and held her head up. Slowly, she squeezed a drop into each eye. Blinking quickly, her blury vision cleared until every edge and corner was crystal clear. She smiled and thought to herself, _thank dead God for liquid contacts_.

She was ready. She quietly closed the door behind her and crept down the hall toward Krayonder's door. When she got there, she started to get nervous. _What if he doesn't like me? What am I doing? I should go back. No, I have to tell him. What should I do? I look like a brunette version of February!_ Slowly, she walked closer still to his door. His door was closed. She opened the door and screamed. There was Krayonder, but he was making out with February. As the sound of her scream, they looked up.

...

Krayonder and February broke apart quickly. Specs was standing in the doorway, dressed like February. She wore a pink top, a black skirt, her hair was flat, and her glasses were gone. In their place were a pair of briliant brown eyes, sparkling with tears. She looked beautiful, but she didn't look right.

"Specs! We were just-" he began, but her hurt voice cut in.

"_Forget it," _she barely managed to say before she ran out of the room. Her sobs were heard from all the way down the hall. Krayonder stood there, staring after her.

"Um, are you okay?" came February's timid voice from behind him.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine," he shook himself. "Look, its getting late..."

"I should probably go," February said, blushing again. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Totally," Krayonder smiled as she left through the open door. He closed it behind her, then went to lay down on his bed. _What was Specs doing?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Specs ran into her room and slammed the door, sobbing. She kicked off her shoes and collapsed onto her bed. Then, she changed into her pajamas and put her glasses back on. The liquid contacts had worn off with her tears. She turned the light off and got into bed, still crying her eyes out. How long she cried, she didn't know. Finally, about a half an hour later, there was a knock on her door.

"Leave me alone! I'm dead!" she sobbed burring her face in her pillow. She heard the door open and close, then a voice spoke.

"Specs, are you alright?" Bug asked.

"What do you think? _No, I'm not alright!_" Specs yelled into her pillow.

"Sorry," Bug sighed. "But hey, have you seen February? We had a fight and-"

"_I _have_ seen her! With _Krayonder_!_" Specs cried.

"With _Krayonder?"_ Bug seemed shocked. "What was she doing with him?"

"_Kissing him!"_ Specs was still sobbing.

"_What?_ Wait, hold the phone. Why are you crying?" Bug asked, distracted.

"Because I went to Krayonder's room to tell him I loved him and February was there and they were making out!" Specs's head was starting to throb.

"Oh my dead God! We only broke up two hours ago and she's already making out with another guy?" Bug was outraged. To Specs's astonishment (as she didn't know she could cry any harder), tears came faster.

"Why did you have to break up with her?" Specs screamed, her face still in her pillow. For once, possibly the only time since Specs had known him, Bug had nothing to say.

"I-I-I don't know..." Bug said, sitting down.

"Oh, what a _great _reason!" Specs cried. "_Fabulous _job, Bug." The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes time. Finally, Specs raised her head from her pillow.

"Why? Why do things _never_ go right for me?" she asked in a timid but strong voice. "I don't mean to sound selfish, but why, for _once_ can't things go the way I want them to?" Bug considered this, but before he could say anything, Specs said, "You should leave, Bug. I need to sleep."

Bug nodded and got up and left, closing the door quietly behind him. As soon as he left, she broke down into tears again. She rolled over onto her side, and almost immediatly fell asleep.

...

"Specs!" Krayonder called after her as she ran from him, yet again. Ever since she had walked in on him and February, she had been avoiding him at all costs. "Specs!" He was _not _letting her get away this time. He had to admit, she was fast. But he was faster. He pushed ahead and blocked her way down the hallway.

"Move," she said with the most forceful tone he had ever heard her use. For a moment, he was shocked, but he quickly got over it.

"Specs, why are you avoiding me?" he asked, grabbing her arm as she tried to make a run for it. She kept her mouth tight shut.

"Specs! Dude, you're my best friend! I think I deserve to know what I did wrong!" he said, almost desperatly.

"Yeah," Specs spoke finally. "And I _thought_ you were my best friend. But you ruined that!"

"What did I do?" Krayonder said, they were both almost yelling now.

"Dead God, Krayonder! You know what? They're right! You are the dumbest Ranger on this ship!" Specs said angrily.

"What do you mean, Specs? Just tell me already!" Krayonder yelled back.

"I'm mad at you because I'm in love with you and you were kissing _her!_ Could it be anymore obvious that I love you?" Specs shocked herself into silence. Krayonder stared at her, wide-eyed. His dropped her arm and she ran past, crying again. He turned to look in the direction that she had run off in.

"Specs is in love with me?"

...

"Specs is in love with you?" February cried when Krayonder had finnished telling her about what had happened. Him and February had been together ever since they had kissed.

"That's what she said," he said in reply. February seemed shocked. Apparently, Specs could have made it more obvious that she loved Krayonder.

"Well, do you love her?" February asked. "I mean, you and her are-were practically inseperable."

"Of coarse no-" he began, but he couldn't bring himslef to say that he wasn't. He had never thought of Specs in that way before. _Am I in love with her? _He thought.

"Well?" February asked, looking nervous. "You're not, right?"

"I-uh-well-maybe?" he stuttered.

"Krayonder!" February cried. "First, you tell me you love me, and then you say you're in love with someone else?"

"Hey, I didn't say I was in love with her! I said I might be!" He said, thinking that this could not get worse. "I need to think!"

"Well," February said, getting up. "I'll leave you to think." And she got up and left. _Great_. Krayonder thought. _Just great. Now I'm alone, confused, and sad. What did I do to deserve this?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Do I love Specs?_ The single question raced through Krayonder's mind over and over again over the next few days. He had hardly left his room since him and February had had their fight. He only went out for breakfast, lunch and dinner. He hadn't seen Specs at all since their discussion in hall. He'd only spoken to February, and that wasn't at all a happy experience.

"I don't think we should be together anymore," she had said.

"Oh," Krayonder had said stupidly.

"It's just that you saying that you might love Specs made me realize how much I really do love Bug. I talked to him, and we got back together. You and Specs are, like, best friends. You're actually pretty perfect for eachother..." she said sadly, but at the last part, she smiled.

_You're actually pretty perfect for eachother... _He knew she was right. They _were_ perfect for eachother. He remembered when they had both been assigned to February's rescue mission, and they had instantly become friends. He remembered a few months ago when he had rescued her from a gang of aliens with zappers. And who could forget those two weeks ago when she had told him she would help him get February? They had always been there for eachother. They always would be.

At that moment, something clicked in Krayonder's mind. Like the last piece of a puzzle fitting in. Like turning a page and realizing you finnished the book.

"I'm in love with Specs," he said, not to anything in particualr. He repeated the phrase to himself, and it sounded right, like the words all fit together. He hadn't felt this way when he was with February. _I have to tell her._ He thought. _Wait, she's pissed at me. Oh well! I have to tell her how I feel right now!_

Feeling unusually confident, he raced through the door, down the hall, around a corner, and found himself infront of Specs's door. He took a deep breath and knocked.

"Who is it?" came the familiar voice of Specs.

"It's Krayonder," he replied, shaking half from excitement and half from nervousness.

"What do you want?" she asked, hurt still in her voice.

"I really need to tell you something," his voice cracked halfway through the sentence. He heard a thump, and the door opened. Specs was dressed in her usual uniform, her eyes slightly red, like she'd been crying.

"What?" she asked, her voice small and timid now that they were face to face.

He gulped. "Uh, February broke up with me."

"That's nice..." she sighed.

"I've also been thinking about what you said," he continued as she began to shut the door. "I love you."

A look of shock came onto her face, and her jaw dropped. "W-w-what?"

"I'm sorry I never saw it before, Specs," he said, taking one of her hands. "But I know now that I love you. You and I are perfect for eachother. We need eachother. Or at least, I need you."

She didn't say anything, but looked down at her hand in his. He looked down, too.

"I understand if you still hate me and-" before he could finish, she finally spoke.

"I never hated you. I was just so sad that you picked her over me. How could I hate you if I'm in love with you?" She said, beginning to smile.

"So you still love me?" he asked, relief showering over him.

"What do you think?" she asked mischeviously, put her hands on his shoulders, and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waste, and kissed her back.

When they broke apart, they were both smiling. "I'll take that as a yes." They laughed, and kissed again.

From that moment on, Krayonder and Specs were officialy dating. They were, and would always be a happy couple, and Krayonder only regreted one thing: not seeing Specs's true feelings about him. The only thing Specs regreted was not telling Krayonder sooner. Neither of them ever felt lonely again, even when they were assigned to different missions once. Because they knew that no matter how far away they were, no matter if they were at different ends of the universe, they would always be right there when they got back, with more love for eachother than they thought was possible.

Their feelings continued to grow for eachother. This was a chain that they would never break, and Krayonder knew that. Just when they thought that things couldn't be better, he asked.

"Will you marry me, Specs?"

"Yes."


End file.
